Forbidden
by mandossi
Summary: Warn! buat kata-katanya / Sebuah lembaran kecil yang mampu mengubah hidup kelompok itu. Lembaran terlarang yang tidak seorang pun tahu apa isinya. Dan sekelompok Vampyre mendapatkannya. / BoysLove! / Shounen-ai / EXOFF / Chap 4 IS UPDATED! / Summary agak di edit sedikit.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Author : **ulzzangrara**

Title : **Forbidden**

Main Cast :

**All EXO Members**

Length :** [Prolog] / Chaptered / OneShoot?**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Shounen-ai, Fantasy, Adventure**

Summary :_ Sebuah lembaran kecil yang mampu mengubah hidup kelompok itu. Lembaran terlarang yang tidak seorang pun tahu apa isinya. Dan sekelompok Vampyre_ _mendapatkannya. / Sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit, di penuhi aturan dan rencana konyol!  
_

**Disclaimer : This story is not real, don't ever think it happened, okay?^^ - All cast is belong to themselves BUT this story is MINE! –ulzzangrara–**

Warn! Typo(s), cerita nggak nyambung, BL, Shounen-ai! (maybe)

-o0o-

Matahari mulai terbenam. Membuat langit-langit yang semula biru, menjadi berwarna _orange_, dan disertai dengan pekikan burung gagak yang siap kembali ke rumah.

Segorombolan pemuda yang berada tak jauh dari _mansion_ tua _O'brieg_, tanpa pakaian, kulit nya sebagian besar tertutupi darah. Rambut yang benar-benar kusut; bahkan wajah mereka terlihat letih, nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal.

Salah satu dari gerombolan pemuda itu; yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan memiliki_ tattoo _unik berbentuk _phoenix_ di punggung nya, mengintruksi ke lima pemuda lainnya; yang ia klaim sebagai temannya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak membuat sebuah petunjuk agar menyerang _mansion_ tua itu. Lalu ia menunjuk 2 temannya agar mengikutinya; berjalan memutar, lalu menyusup lewat belakang. Mereka mengangguk paham, dan mulai berpencar.

-o0o-

"Mereka, mulai bergerak, _sajang_-_nim_" seorang perempuan, berpakaian serba hitam; rok se lutut dan bagian atas rompi renda, dengan sedikit motif putih itu, membungkuk patuh.

"Aku tahu, biarkan saja. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi para _Wolf Dome_ jika sudah sampai di sini….." pemuda berwajah cantik, perawakan kecil, rambut_ blonde_ pendek, memakai setelan jas hitam itu; sang _sajang_-_nim_ menghentikan kalimatnya. Tangannya yang memegang segelas cairan merah pekat, mulai menggoyangkan gelas itu perlahan.

"… Ah, aku ingin kau menyulit kan akses mereka untuk masuk ke dalam _mansion_ tua ini" bibir tipisnya membentuk seringai. Tidak. Seringai itu tidak menyeramkan. Bahkan lebih seperti senyuman manis. Senyuman yang mematikan siapa saja jika melihatnya secara langsung.

"_Hyung_, ku harap ini memang se'menyenangkan' saat kau bercerita kemarin" ucap salah seorang pemuda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor. _Game Bloody Warrior_. Tangannnya juga masih setia memegang _stick playstation_. Memencet-mencet 8 tombol; sebelah kanan 4 dan sebelah kiri 4, yang ada pada _stick_ itu secara bergantian. Rambutnya yang diwarna seperti pelangi itu seakan menambah kesan cerah pada layar monitor; itupun jika dilihat dari kejauhan.

"Itu pasti, bodoh! Sudah kubilang cerita akan selesai jika kalian tidak mematuhi rencana!" omel pemuda cantik itu; tangannya juga mendarat dengan telak di kepala pemuda yang ia sebut bodoh. Pemuda itu meringis kecil. Sang pemuda cantik mendengus sebal, ini sudah kali keempatnya pemuda tadi berbicara dengan kalimat yang sama. Sedangkan pelayan mereka; perempuan tadi, sudah menghilang ke ruang pengendali _mansion_ tua ini.

"Butuh berapa jam untuk semua ini selesai?" pemuda cantik itu memutar bola mata. Kesal juga ia di dalam gudang ini.

"Mana aku tahu. Yang aku tahu ini akan berakhir jika rencana tidak di patuhi!" pemuda jangkung itu; yang tadi bertanya, malah terkekeh kecil. Dan pemuda cantik itu mendesis kesal. Ia melangkah menjauh dari ke lima sekawannya. Berniat keluar dari tempat yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"YA! Kemana?!" pemuda jangkung itu berteriak saat ia sadar pemuda cantik itu sudah tidak di dekatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, jangkung menyebalkan!"

-o0o-

Lusa adalah bulan purnama, dan tepat hari itu juga, gerhana bulan terjadi. _Moon Ring_. Di mana semua makhluk yang dihidupkan dari bulan dan matahari akan semakin kuat. Atau malah sebaliknya.

Yap, jika makhluk-makhluk itu rakus pada kekuatannya, dan tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk menopang kekuatannya sendiri, tubuhnya akan melemah. Sekalipun kekuatan itu masih ada. Tubuh itu akan semakin melemah seiring gerhana atau _Moon_ _Ring_ terjadi. Kekuatannya akan terasa menusuk-nusuk saraf, bukan aliran darah yang melewati saraf; rasa yang menyegarkan. Bahkan ada kekuatan yang sampai pada ubun-ubun kepala; mengenai saraf otak, lalu merusaknya hingga tak berfungsi kembali. Dan kalian juga tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya; mereka lumpuh total.

Di ruang bawah tanah _mansion _tua _O'brieg_, terdapat lembaran-lembaran yang di tulis dengan huruf _Wingdings_. Lembaran-lembaran itu tertata rapi pada sebuah ruang yang memiliki sensor khusus sesuai jenis makhluk yang ada di dunia. Sebagian besar adalah makhluk yang terbuat dari bulan, dan lainnya adalah matahari.

Setiap ruang berisikan lembaran-lembaran tentang kelemahan, kekuatan, dan cara menaklukan makhluk lain dengan mudah; entah itu makhluk yang terbuat dari bulan ataupun matahari. Dan lembaran terlarang membuat tubuh tetap kuat walaupun mereka rakus. Lembaran itu terdapat pada ruangan paling rahasia.

_Endless Trick_. Mereka menyebut tempat itu dengan nama _Endless Trick_. Sudah beribu orang mencoba untuk membobol ruangan itu, dan ribuan orang pula berakhir dengan tidak kembali; masyarakat sekitar memperkirakan bahwa mereka mati.

_Endless Trick_. Satu jebakan, tetapi tak ada satupun yang mengerti apa maksud dari jebakan itu. Tapi…

-o0o-

Satu bulan yang lalu, ada sekelompok _Vampyre_ yang mencoba membobol ruangan itu. Semua orang jika berniat membobol ruangan itu, mereka harus membawa peralatan khas mereka; sudah tertulis jelas pada dinding pertama saat mereka masuk ruangan itu. Tapi sekelompok _Vampyre_ ini tidak. Mereka membobol ruangan itu dengan tangan kosong; ah, ada seorang yang sedang membawa buku _House of the Heaven_.

Satu minggu setelahnya, orang-orang sekitar, kelompok _Vampyre_ itu tak pernah kembali; ataupun keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa isi yang sebenarnya dari ruangan itu. Jadi, sebagian dari mereka berpendapat bahwa ruangan itu sebenarnya hanya khayalan dan ilusi atau ruangan yang aneh. Ruangan yang hanya akan memakan korban jika masih kekeuh untuk membobol ruangan itu. Benar-benar _Endless Trick_, bukan?

Tapi satu kenyataan telak yang masih tertutup rapat. Sekelompok _Vampyre_ itu tidak kembali bukan karena mereka menjadi korban –ah, lebih tepatnya mati atau tidak dapat keluar. Jika mereka di katakan korban, itu juga benar. Yap. Mereka korban dari sebuah rencana gila yang jika tidak dituruti untuk dilakukan, maka mereka hangus dalam sebuah kobaran _api_. Tapi imbasnya, tubuh mereka terlampau kuat untuk kehidupan selanjutnya. Tawaran menggiurkan yang hanya mereka tahu, untuk sementara ini.

-o0o-

Setelah dapat melewati sebuah jebakan panjang. Kelompok _Vampyre_ itu di kejutkan oleh sebuah lautan luas. Ugh, bagaimana bisa ruangan yang jika dilihat dari luar berukuran 300x550 dapat menampung lautan air yang berton-ton? Ah, jadi inilah trik tersembunyi itu.

Salah satu dari mereka menyenggol lengan pemuda di sebelahnya "_Hyung_, lihat! Lembaran itu berada di tengah-tengah lautan itu!" sang pemuda hanya bisa menatap tajam benda yang ada di tengah-tengah laut. Uhh, rasanya semua sia-sia. Kekuatannya juga teman-temannya, hanya mampu mencapai jarak 50 meter; pengaruh dari ruangan ini, sedangkan lembaran itu berada 300 meter di depan mereka.

Sang pemuda mulai berfikir. Ia tak membawa peralatan apapun, mustahil jika berenang untuk jarak 300 meter. Kembali lebih tidak mungkin, mengingat mereka sudah bersusah payah menghindari sebuah jebakan-jebakan sebelumnya. Ayo berfikir lah! Lalu kedua tangan sang pemuda menangkup pinggiran kepalanya. Matanya menerawang ke arah lembaran itu.

"_H-hyung_?! Kau gila, hah?" seseorang di sebelahnya menarik tangan sang pemuda untuk tidak menangkup kepalanya.

"Tsk! Diamlah! Ini demi kalian! Tak ada salahnya mencoba-"

"_HYUNG_! ITU SAMA SAJA BUNUH DIRI!" kali ini deru nafas seseorang itu tak beraturan. Sedangkan pemuda tadi malah terdiam. Tangan yang satunya masih tetap pada pinggiran kepalanya.

Hening….

Teman-teman sang pemuda masih diam bergelut dengan pikirannya, mencoba mencari akal agar dapat meraih lembaran itu. Sang pemuda itu pun juga masih berpikir dengan agak gusar. Cukup lama mereka diam dalam suasana hening, lalu sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka.

Mereka tercengang? Tidak juga, awalnya mereka berpikir jika itu adalah suara seseorang yang masih bernyawa dan hidup di ruangan ini; karena beresiko untuk keluar seorang diri. Inilah yang dapat mereka simpulkan untuk saat itu.

Tapi semua mendadak tegang, saat suara itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Semula mereka tidak percaya, mereka menganggapnya sebagai bualan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak mungkin manusia memiliki nama seperti itu. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya, sebagai…

"_Jeoa… _Akulah _Jeoa_" lalu pekikan khas burung rajawali terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

**TBC** or **END**? OuO

**a/n : **Ini FF awkward ya? Pada ngerti nggak sih? Paham nggak sama prolog ini? Maaf ya nggak banyak yang di bocorin siapa yang bakal jadi _Wolf Dome_ ataupun _Vampyre_. Tapi pasti ada 2 atau 3 orang yang kalian sangat, sangat tahu. Benar? Hahaha

Well, cerita ini di ambil dari cerita (bukan inti cerita) _Twillight_ dan _The Convenant_ (sebagian lagi dari opening MAMA MV). Well, plot dan alur masih milik **author**. Maaf jika ada salah kata ataupun kata yang membingungkan._.v

Btw, kalo lanjut, mind to RnR?^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Flasback

**Forbidden**

**Chapter One**

-o0o-

_**Flashback**_

-Last week-

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Lu Han-_hyung_?" tangan Lu Han mengepal erat. Matanya yang semula tertutup kini mulai terbuka, menampilkan iris matanya yang berwarna merah mengkilat. Mulutnya menggeram dalam nada rendah, menunjukkan jika Lu Han dalam keadaan kesal. Dan setelahnya, teman-temannya yang lain tersentak kaget. Tubuh mereka menegang seketika.

Mereka semua; teman-teman Lu Han, mulai menggeram marah. Hawa ini… seperti… 1 abad yang lalu. Di mana mereka harus mati-matian menyegel Sang Penguasa Gerhana. Ck, seseorang pasti sudah membobol _Endless Trick_, pikir Lu Han.

"Bagaimana ini, _hyung_?" tanya Chan Yeol dalam nada rendah, tangannya juga mengepal dengan erat. Tidak, seharusnya mereka bisa menebak kalau ini akan terjadi kembali, setiap 1 abad sekali. Tapi, tetap saja! Ini baru 2 bulan setelah mereka tertidur 1 abad!

"Kembali ke _mansion O'brieg_, sekarang!" Lu Han berucap dengan nada sedikit menggeram. Tubuhnya mulai membungkuk, lalu berlari dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya, diikuti teman-temannya. Mereka berlari layaknya _Wolf_. Ah, Lu Han dan teman-temannya memang seekor _Wolf_.

Kalian tahu di mana mereka sekarang? Mereka berada di Kutub Utara, tempat terakhir yang akan mereka singgahi sebelum kembali ke Korea. Mereka mengelilingi dunia. Kalian tahu apa tujuannya? Mereka mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari atau belajar lebih banyak tentang kehidupan sekarang. Mereka tertidur cukup lama, kurang lebih –uhm 1 abad; dan mereka terbangun 2 bulan yang lalu. Kalian tahu mereka apa? Mereka adalah _Wolf_ dengan keturunan _special_. Kenapa? Karena mereka tak mungkin bisa hidup 1 abad setelah mereka lahir; benar bukan?

Mereka adalah _Wolf Dome_. Mereka hidup layaknya _Wolf_ pada umumnya; makan dengan berburu, hidup berkelompok dan kegiatan lain yang _Wolf_ lain lakukan. Yang membedakan adalah mereka abadi. Abadi dalam arti mereka tak bisa mati, tapi mereka dapat merasakan rasa sakit akibat tergores atau sekarat dalam waktu tertentu.

Tapi mereka _Wolf _dengan keturunan _special_ yang memiliki tugas mutlak. Menjaga ruangan _Endless Trick_ dari bobolan siapapun. Ya, mereka lah yang memasang trik-trik itu. Bahkan ada air bak lautan yang berada dalam ruangan itu, bukan? Itu adalah kerjaan Joon Myeon dan Min Seok. Ia menguasai segala bentuk air dan cairan, termasuk darah. Dan untuk ukuran ruangan, merupakan kerjaan Lu Han di bantu oleh Jong In.

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

Menyebrangi Atlantika hanya dengan satu orang itu cukup menyusahkan. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dataran Eropa. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat, sekitar 1-2 jam. Untuk mencari mangsa, mungkin.

-o0o-

-Other side-

"_Hyu-hyung_" tangan Se Hun bertengger pada lengan Baek Hyun saat sesosok makhluk mendekati mereka. Sudah hampir satu bulan sosok itu terus meneror mereka. Dan sosok itu juga selalu mengancam dengan ancaman yang sama setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Berkerjasama lah denganku, atau saat gerhana terjadi kalian akan mati!" lagi. Sebuah ancaman yang tak mereka pahami pada awalnya. Bekerjasama? Untuk apa?

"Tsk, dasar makhluk lemah. Bukankah kalian membobol _Endless Trick_ untuk mendapatkan Lembaran Terlarang?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada mengejek. Se Hun dan teman-temannya mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Pasalnya, mereka juga tidak begitu yakin, apakah mereka seserakah itu untuk mendapatkan Lembaran Terlarang?

"Baiklah, kalian boleh memilih…" hening sejenak. Sosok itu terlihat menunggu reaksi Se Hun dan teman-temannya. Lalu menaikkan sedikit alis kirinya. "Kalian yakin atau tidak?"

"Ah –uhm, iya, mungkin" jawab Baek Hyun dengan nada rendah dan ragu di akhir kalimatnya. Sosok itu menunduk dan menghela napas. **Sepertinya berbincang dengan mereka menggunakan tubuh seperti ini akan sia-sia**_batin sosok itu.

TRAK

"Apa lebih baik?" mereka makin tercengang. Sosok yang awalnya seperti uap berwarna hitam pekat itu, kini berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Yap, sosok itu merubah tubuhnya menjadi tubuh manusia. **Ugh, dia itu manusia atau bagaimana?**_batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

15 detik

.

.

"_HYUNG_! DIA TAMPAN!" pekik Se Hun yang berakhir dengan jitakan telak di kepalanya, dan sebuah kekeh kecil dari sosok yang kini berubah menjadi manusia itu. Se Hun meringis pelan karena jitakan dari teman-temannya itu.

"Uhm –baiklah, jadi tawaran seperti apa?" tanya Baek Hyun saat ia memperhatikan sosok –ah, orang itu tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. Orang itu menyeringai. Telapak tangan kanan nya terbuka, tak lama kemudian telapak tangan orang itu mengeluarkan uap putih yang lebat. Bersamaan dengan itu, di atas telapaknya ada sebuah lembaran. **Mungkin itu Lembaran Terlarang**_pikir Baek Hyun dan teman-temannya.

"Jadi, kalian boleh memilih…" orang itu menghentikan kalimatnya lagi, lalu menyeringai tipis saat kelompok yang membobol _Endless Trick_ itu menatapnya tajam.

"…kalian ingin melihat isi Lembaran Terlarang terlebih dahulu… atau mengetahui apa rencana kerjasama 'kita'?" orang itu membuat tanda kutip pada kata 'kita'. Baek Hyun itu terlihat berpikir. Orang itu berucap lagi, sebelum Baek Hyun menjawab.

"Jika kalian memilih untuk melihat isi Lembaran Terlarang, maka kalian selamanya harus memenuhi perintahku, dan tidak bisa lepas dariku. Atau, jika kalian memilih untuk mengetahui rencana kerjasama 'kita' terlebih dahulu, kalian baru bisa melihat Lembaran Terlarang saat rencana 'kita' berhasil. Tapi kalian juga bisa lepas dari perintahku kapan pun. Bagaimana?"

Baek Hyun melirik teman-temannya –meminta pendapat. Salah satu dari teman jangkungnya; Kris, menuyuruh mereka semua untuk membentuk lingkaran –kecuali orang tadi. Cukup lama mereka berdiskusi. Mereka berpikir, dua-duanya beresiko untuk mereka, tapi pilihan kedua justru aman walau Lembaran Terlarang tak jadi mereka dapatkan. Dan intinya, mereka belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya orang itu saat ia melihat kelompok itu bubar dari acara diskusi mendadak mereka. Baek Hyun melihat ke arah Kris, yang dilihat hanya mengangguk pasti. Baek Hyun menghela napasnya, mencoba menenangkan aliran darahnya yang tak beraturan karena gugup. Iris hitam kelam Baek Hyun menatap tajam ke arah orang itu.

-o0o-

-_Wolf Dome _side-

"Grrrrhh" Chan Yeol menggeram saat rusa dewasa yang ia incar dari tadi tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Bibir –ah, ujung pinggir moncongnya tertarik ke atas. Setelah itu berlari memutar menjauhi sang rusa.

WHUSH

Tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan, Chan Yeol sudah berada di samping rusa itu. Moncongnya menghadap sang rusa. Lalu tanpa babibu lagi, Chan Yeol mengeluarkan api hitam dari moncongnya. Mirip dengan naga, hanya saja api milik Chan Yeol berwarna hitam. Api milik Chan Yeol mengenai kaki belakang sebelah kanan sang rusa. Membuatnya memekik kesakitan dan setelah itu sang rusa ambruk tak berdaya.

"Huh, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, rusa bodoh. Kau membuang-buang tenaga. Ugh, sepertinya tidur 1 abad membuat tubuhku lemas" Chan Yeol bermonoton setelah ia berubah mode menjadi manusia. Kedua tangannya ia bentangkan, lalu menggerakkan keduanya secara melingkar. Saraf di lehernya pun ia coba untuk ia renggangkan.

Kedua telapak tangan Chan Yeol terbuka lebar dan menghadap ke arah api miliknya yang berada pada kaki sang rusa. **Bisa-bisa matang rusa ini kalau apiku terus membakarnya, rasanya akan tidak enak**_batin Chan Yeol. Ia bisa membayangkan rasa rusa matang di mulutnya, menjijikkan. Menurutnya rusa; ataupun hewan lainnya, yang paling enak adalah hewan itu masih segar; darahnya masih mengalir di urat nadinya. Uhh, memikirkannya dapat membuat Chan Yeol makin lapar.

"Sudah dapat, _hyung_?" dua kata yang mampu membuat Chan Yeol tersentak kaget. **Ini pasti Jong In** _batin Chan Yeol kesal. Jong In memang sering berpindah tempat sesuai keinginannya, tapi hanya berjarak 10 km dari tempat asal ia berpijak. Dan sialnya Chan Yeol masih belum, bahkan sama sekali tidak dapat mendeteksi munculnya Jong In.

"Bawa ini Jong In, aku benar-benar lelah mengejarnya terus-menerus. Ah, ide bagus jika kau ba-" ucapan Chan Yeol terputus saat ia menengok ke arah tempat Jong In berdiri tadi. Shit, dia sudah menghilang bersama dengan rusa hasil buruan Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol mendesis kesal. Kalau saja Jong In bukan bagian dari kelompoknya, sudah ia hancurkan kedua telinga Jong In karena tidak mendengarkan ucapannya hingga selesai.

Tak lama setelahnya ia berubah mode menjadi _Wolf_ dan berlari menuju gerombolan kelompoknya. Rasa lelah masih ia rasakan di keempat pergelangan kakinya; ingat? Ia dalam mode _Wolf_. Butuh setidaknya 3 bulan untuk ia dapat mengontrol semua gerak tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"KIM JONG IN" suara baritone milik Chan Yeol menggema di area tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Apa, _hyung_?" lagi dan lagi, Jong In muncul secara tiba-tiba. Oh, ingatkan Chan Yeol agar tidak mengobrak-abrik tempat istirahat mereka. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Chan Yeol menggeram karena satu makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kau menghilang saat aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, bodoh?!" nada Chan Yeol terdengar marah. Ups, Chan Yeol memang sedang marah saat ini.

"Aku malas _hyung_. Lagipula kau ini berat. Sadar diri, _hyung_" _smirk_ Jong In menguar. Sementara Lu Han hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. **Apa dua makhluk ini juga sadar diri kalau mereka tua? Kekanakan sekali bertengkar karena masalah sepele seperti ini**_sindir Lu Han dalam hati.

DEG

Sontak semua yang ada di situ membelalakkan matanya. Lu Han dan Chan Yeol melihat telapak tangan mereka. **Tidak ada apa-apa**_lega Lu Han. Di telapak tangannya tidak ada _symbol_ yang menuntut untuk menjadi nomor satu. Lu Han terkejut karena ia baru 2 kali menjadi nomor satu; sesudah Min Seok, dan ia pikir sekarang ia akan menjadi nomor satu lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Sedangkan Chan Yeol?

"_Hyu-ng_" Chan Yeol tercekat. Lu Han menoleh dan mendapati Chan Yeol tengah memandang telapak tangannya tidak percaya. Seumur ia menjadi bagian kelompok ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir mendapat _symbol _itu. _Symbol_ yang menurutnya beresiko jika gagal dalam misi kali ini. Yah, walaupun ia tak akan bisa mati. Tapi merasakan rasa sakit dan sekarat itu benar-benar… astaga, bahkan Chan Yeol tidak bisa mendefinisikan dengan kata-kata.

"Wah! Selamat, _hyung_! Kau bisa menjadi _Ojum_!" teriak Jong In sembari memamerkan senyum bodohnya. Dan tak berapa lama setelahnya sebuah jitakan menelak kepalanya dengan keras. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang ia soraki tadi. Chan Yeol.

"Tsk, kenapa kau menjitakku, _hyung_?" sungut Jong In, tangannya mengelus-elus daerah kepalanya yang terkena telakan dari Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol tidak menjawab, ia mendengus kesal. Setelah ini, ia tidak bisa bermain-main lagi. Gila, Chan Yeol itu susah diajak serius, apalagi kalau sudah menjadi _Ojum_, bagaimana ia mengaturnya?

"_STOP IT_. Kalian membuang-buang waktu, bodoh. Lebih baik kita berangkat. Chan Yeol-_ah _–" ucap Joon Myeon, lalu menoleh ke arah Chan Yeol.

"–setelah ini kau yang mengatur semua. Kami pengikutmu sekarang" Joon Myeon tersenyum bak seorang malaikat. Oh, oh, dia memang berwajah malaikat tapi kalian tidak tahu kalau ia salah satu yang ter'buas' di _Wolf Dome_. Jadi, jika Joon Myeon sudah tersenyum seperti itu, artinya ia benar-benar jengah dengan tingkah kedua makhluk _tua_ di hadapannya ini. Chan Yeol dan Jong In merinding melihatnya. Ah, tidak. Mereka merasakan rasa sesak pada bagian bawah mereka. Tidak tahu ya? Joon Myeon itu tipe uke yang mudah merangsang seme dengan senyumannya itu. Termasuk Chan Yeol, Jong In, Lu Han dan Jong Dae.

Omong-omong, apa kalian kenal Jong Dae? Dia memang pendiam tapi dia sangat peka terhadap pergerakan apapun, termasuk ketika Jong In dengan seenak jidatnya menghilang tanpa bilang-bilang. Biasanya Jong Dae akan mudah tahu, dan Chan Yeol sangat iri terhadap kepekaan Jong Dae. Ah, satu lagi. Min Seok namanya. Ia tidak pendiam, bisa dibilang dia ini active juga. Tapi ia akan benar-benar active jika menyangkut _wushu_ dan _material arts_ lain.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang. Ikuti aku, mengerti?" perintah Chan Yeol. Yang lain mengangguk setuju, pasrah saja terhadap Chan Yeol. Toh, walaupun gagal dalam misi ini, mereka tidak akan mati.

Tidak akan mati tapi mereka akan merasakan sekarat. Rasa sekarat itu akan terus ada sampai mereka kembali di tidurkan untuk 1 abad ke depan.

**TBC **or **END**? OuO

**Thank's TO :**

**WireMomo**

**Imeelia**

**Komozaku98**

**Tea korean**

Btw, kalo mau lanjut, mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Four Days ago

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Two**

[a/n : saya ganti pen name dari **ulzzangrara chan**__menjadi **mandossi** ^^]

-o0o-

-**Four days ago** (before the Eclipse)-

"_Hyung_~" Se Hun lagi-lagi merengek saat warna rambut _silver_nya sudah ganti dengan warna seperti pelangi. Ditambah lagi, _hyung_-_hyung_nya yang menahan tawa itu. Dan demi apapun, ekspresi mereka sangat, sangat menyebalkan! Kalau saja warna rambutnya atau gaya rambutnya seperti Yi Xing atau Baek Hyun atau Kyung Soo. Ia masih bisa terima. Tapi ini pelangi! Pelangi, _dude_! Mana ada laki-laki berwarna rambut seperti pelangi!

"Sudahlah. Se Hunnie, kau terlihat lebih _cantik_" Se Hun makin cemberut. Ia mengumpat _hyung_-_hyung_ gilanya itu. Demi _horoctus_, ia lebih suka warna _silver_ yang dulu daripada yang sekarang ini. Tsk, kalau saja bukan karena kerjasama itu, ia tak kan mau dan dengan senang hati mengganti warna rambutnya. Lihat saja, Kris bahkan mengatakan kalau ia lebih _cantik_ sekarang.

"Sudah, Kris. Kini giliranmu"

Kris mengangguk dengan menahan tawanya. Ia perlahan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Pintunya berwarna _dark brown_ dengan motif rantai di sekitarnya. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, sela-sela pintu itu menguar uap putih transparan, menandakan kalau ruangan itu _bekerja_ seperti biasa.

Selang 5 menit kemudian, pintu _dark brown_ itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kris dengan rambut pendek hitam jabrik atas. Berbeda sekali dari rambut awalnya yang pirang dan sedikit panjang itu.

"Wow Kris! Apa ini kau? Mana rambutmu yang panjang itu?" Kyung Soo mengejek. Kris terangah. Segera saja ia melenggang menuju sebuah kaca besar. Dan WHAT THE–. Ia membulatkan matanya tak sempurna.

"Gaya macam apa ini?" geramnya. Hal selanjutnya yang mungkin dilakukan Kris adalah mencela ruangan yang _tak bersalah_ itu.

"Tapi kau cukup tampan sekarang" sela Yi Xing. Baek Hyun, Kyung Soo dan Tao mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Yi Xing. Sedangkan Se Hun mendengus sebal. Kalah sudah ke_tampan_annya.

"Hn, benarkah? Wah wah, si _cantik_ kalah saing" Kris memamerkan seringainya. Muka mesumnya kini benar-benar sedikit pudar karena pengaruh _style_ barunya itu. Tapi tetap saja, aura _pervert_nya akan menguar jika ia memperlihatkan _bitch face_nya itu.

Se Hun memutar bola mata. Tidak ia pungkiri kalau Kris memang _tampan_. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak rela jika ia menjadi _bottom_, apalagi menjadi _bottom_ Kris. Kris 'kan terkenal dengan dengan _masokis _dibalik _senyum_ menawannya itu.

"Tao, giliranmu"

Tao mengangguk. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau gaya rambutnya tidak aneh-aneh. _Vampyre_ bermata panda itu mengangguk, meyakinkan dirinya kalau gaya rambutnya tidak akan aneh, apalagi seperti Se Hun. Lagi, pintu _dark brown_ itu terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi saat Tao sudah memasuki ruangan itu.

.

.

.

GLEK!

Kris menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. _Vampyre _bermata panda yang tadi masuk dengan rambut hitam bergelombang kaku itu, kini berganti sedikit pendek dengan warna _blonde_ sedikit putih. Dan di mata Kris, itu sangat, sangat menggiurkan!

"Kau panda? Kau terlihat lebih _manis_ dari sebelumnya" ucap Kris dengan nada menggoda dan matanya seakan tidak bisa lepas dari _Vampyre _bermata pandadihadapannya ini. Tao yang dipuji seperti itu membuat pipi-pipinya seperti memakai Blush on, ada warna kemerah-mudaan. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memutar bola mata kesal, apa lagi Se Hun.

Lagipula, mari kita perkenalkan para _Vampyre_-_vampyre_ ini. Yang pertama Byun Baek Hyun, ia pemuda cantik dengan rambut berwarna ungu sedikit kemerahan itu merupakan pemimpin –mungkin masih bisa dibilang seperti itu– dari kelompok ini. Ia penggila eyeliner dengan merek apapun. Pemuda ini memiliki talen untuk mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna apapun dari seluruh tubuhnya. Juga suara tinggi nya yang sedikit melengking itu, kadang teman-temannya sebal saat Baek Hyun dengan sengaja melengkingkan suaranya itu.

Yang kedua, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. _Vampyre_ muda ini berasal dari China. Ia pindah ke Korea karena ajakan Baek Hyun, anak teman kenalan ayahnya. Ajakan apa? Tentu saja membobol ruangan _Endless Trick_ itu. Setengah bangga, Kris memiliki aura Seme yang kuat, bahkan melebihi Se Hun. Ia memiliki talen terbang dengan bantuan punggungnya yang mengeluarkan sayap seperti naga itu. kelebihan yang lain, ia juga dapat mengendalikan api untuk ukuran sebesar apartemen mewah. Dan akan terus berkembang seiring ia melatih kekuatannya itu.

Setelah itu Zhang Yi Xing, panggil saja Lay. Ia juga pemuda dari China, sekaligus sepupu jauh dari Kris. Lay memiliki dimple di sebelah kanan pipinya. Rambutnya berwarna orange kekuningan. Lay memiliki talen untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain, sebenarnya ia tidak berguna jika ikut berperang, ia tidak memiliki talen berperang. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menjadi orang belakang yang mengontrol luka teman-temannya.

Huang Zi Tao. Tao merupakan adik angkat sepupu Kris. Bukan, bukan Lay, ini berbeda orang lagi dan sayangnya identitasnya masih tidak di ketahui. Jadi, ia menganggap Tao itu adik angkatnya sendiri. Tao memiliki kantung mata yang seperti panda, hingga sekarang pun ia mempunyai nama panggilan panda. Ah, Tao memiliki talen untuk menngontrol waktu, tapi talennya itu akan berguna dalam 30 menit dalam sekali pakai. Dan dalam mode itu, pemakainya hanya memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk membenarkan apa yang menurut pemakainya salah.

Kyung Soo. Pemuda bermata bulat yang berparas imut, bahkan melebihi Baek Hyun –walaupun kategori cantik masih melekat pada Baek Hyun–. Rambutnya berwarna coklat pendek, tidak terlalu pendek sih. Kyung Soo ini saudara jauh Baek Hyun dari pihak ibu. Kyung Soo juga memiliki talen yang sangat berguna untuk kelompoknya, elemennya tanah. Oh! Peringatan, jangan buat Kyung Soo marah atau ia akan mengguncang tempatmu berdiri!

Lalu terakhir, Oh Se Hun. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut seperti pelangi itu yang paling muda di kelompok _Vampyre_ ini –oh! Kris yang paling tua di sini–. Se Hun tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di sini, ia merupakan satu-satunya anggota yang tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan anggota lainnya. Jadi anggap saja, Se Hun anggota pungutan yang tidak sengaja ditemui Baek Hyun di sebuah taman. Awalnya Baek Hyun tidak merasa aneh, tapi ketika ia duduk di sebuah ayunan, tiba-tiba saja ayunan itu bergerak naik-turun –padahal tidak ada yang mendorongnya. Dan saat ia bisa mengontrol laju ayunan itu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Se Hun tengah memamerkan seringainya. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan juga, Se Hun memiliki talen untuk mengontrol angin. Kenangan terburuknya, ia pernah tidak sengaja membuat sebuah tornado di area pemukiman para _Wolf_. Dan kalian tahu akhirnya bagaimana.

…

"Semuanya sudah kan?" Baek Hyun berteriak dengan kencang –ia sengaja. Bahkan nadanya ia buat seperti ia tengah marah –padahal ia hanya berencana mengerjai teman-temannya. Sontak saja Kris –yang paling ogah-ogahan mendengar suara itu– menutup telinganya secara refleks. 'Andai ia bukan pemimpin, akan kucincang dia. Oh, oh, tapi aku sayang pada tubuhnya itu' batin Kris. Pikiran mesumnya hidup.

PLETAK

"YA! Kyung Soo! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan batu itu?!" pekik Kris marah. Sang pelaku mengangkat bahu tidak perduli, lalu telunjuknya menunjuk Baek Hyun yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau lupa aku punya telepati, Kris?" 'Oh, astaga' batin Kris. Bagaimana ia lupa kalau Baek Hyun sang master eyeliner memiliki talen lain? Telepati hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang di dunia. Dan Baek Hyun mendapatkannya karena orang-yang-berkerjasama-dengan-mereka memberikannya secara cuma-cuma pada Baek Hyun. Harusnya ia yang mendapat itu. harusnya ia yang menjadi pemimpin. Tapi harusnya ia juga sadar kalau ia bahkan kalah kuat dari Baek Hyun.

"Kalau kau berpikir kotor seperti itu lagi, kupecahkan tempurung otakmu, Kris!" sungut Baek Hyun sadis. Kris hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kesal. Ia merenggut. Kenapa ia tidak memiliki talen untuk bisa mengosongkan pikiran saja?

"AKU MENDENGARNYA BODOH!" kali ini Kris bungkam karena nada Baek Hyun sangat serius. Sepertinya Baek Hyun baru saja 'melihat' sesuatu hingga membuat amarahnya naik. Dan, kau tahu, Kris lebih baik diam. Tidak melanjutkan pikirannya untuk bertanya-tanya sendiri lebih jauh.

Dan benar saja, setelah menyentak Kris tadi, ia segera berlagi dengan tergesa ke pintu depan _mansion O'brieg_. Entahlah, Baek Hyun juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja kulit-kulitnya seperti tertarik jika ia menolak untuk bergerak. Jari-jarinya yang lentik juga seperti ditarik paksa, bahkan ia agak sulit bernapas.

CEKLEK

"Oh, ternyata bubuk itu berguna" gumam_nya_ nyaris seperti bermonolog –oh, ia memang bermonolog–. Baek Hyun tersentak. _Orang_ itu datang lagi. _Orang_ yang menawarinya kerjasama konyol namun Baek Hyun dan teman-temannya setuju untuk ikut.

"Oh, hai! Aku baru saja ingin membuka pintu ini dan kau sudah membukakannya" sapa_nya_ dengan sebuah senyuman. Baek Hyun terkesikap, lalu mencoba mengembalikan kembali ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi datar.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Bukankah janji kita besok di alun-alun kota?" tanya Baek Hyun dingin. _Orang_ itu menyeringai kecil, lalu menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. "Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Mau apa kau kemari!" pekik Baek Hyun kesal.

"Membahas lebih cepat _projek_ kita" jawab _orang_ itu enteng. Mata tajamnya yang seperti kucing itu memincing tajam ke dalam ruangan, sebut saja ruangan itu _Endless Trick_. Sedangkan Baek Hyun mendengus sebal. Lalu ia mulai melangkah kan kakinya ke ruangan di mana teman-temannya berada. Dan sejujurnya, ia masih memikirkan kejadian aneh tadi. Kejadian saat ia seperti di tarik paksa.

"Hn, mungkin kita akan membahas setengahnya. Dan sisanya di alun-alun kota" perintah _orang_ itu membuyarkan pikiran Baek Hyun. Dan dengan malas, Baek Hyun mengangguk pasrah.

-o0o-

"Jong Dae! Berapa lama lagi kau harus buang air, hah?!" sungut Joon Myeon kesal. Mereka berhenti dadakan di Jepang, demi Jong Dae yang tak kuasa menahan untuk buang air kecil. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, Chan Yeol juga sepertinya tidak terganggu. Atau makhluk serigala _tua_ yang bernama Joon Myeon itu yang keterlaluan? Jong Dae baru saja pergi sedikit menjauh selama 7-8 menit. Dan Joon Myeon sudah berkoar-koar seperti itu.

"Sebentar, _hyung_! Kau pikir tertidur 1 abad tanpa buang air itu mengasyikan?!" balas Jong Dae. Walau sedikit tenang, tapi masih saja sedikit terdengar seperti membalas sungutan Joon Myeon.

"2 menit kau tak kembali, ku_habisi_ kau!" ancam Joon Myeon dan disambut tawa Jong Dae. "Hei! Aku serius!" tapi Jong Dae tetap tertawa, malah sekarang makin keras.

"Hei, kalian tak ada bedanya dengan Jong In dan Chan Yeol tadi!" sahut Lu Han dengan mimik sebal. Min Seok yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Yang penting Lu Han_nya_ tidak menjadi _mangsa_ Joon Myeon.

"Tapi _hyung_, kita membuang-buang waktu di sini" bela Joon Myeon, ia memasang wajah memelas yang bisa merubuhkan pertahanan siapapun. Lu Han menelan ludahnya, mencoba menetralkan hormone gilanya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Tenanglah, Jong Dae tidak mungkin sampai satu jam untuk buang air saja" balas Lu Han sambil memainkan rambut Xiu Min. ia harus cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Joon Myeon sebelum ia yang _menyerang_ duluan Joon Myeon. Oh atau ia yang akan di_serang_ oleh Min Seok.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" seru Jong Dae dengan setengah berlari ke arah kawanannya. Joon Myeon mendengus sebal bersamaan Chan Yeol yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah? Jika iya, ayo berangkat" ujar Chan Yeol. Sepertinya, menjadi _Ojum_ menggerakkan sedikit sisi emosionalnya yang lebih kecandaan itu. Lagipula, _Ojum_ itu menyusahkan. Selain harus mengurangi sisi candaannya itu, kepala Chan Yeol juga sering pening. Entah kenapa.

Dan bodohnya ia tidak mau bertanya pada Lu Han ataupun Min Seok tentang hal itu. Gengsi, mungkin? Eh, sejak kapan seorang Park Chan Yeol memiliki rasa gengsi? Chan Yeol itu tipe orang blak-blakan dan omongannya pedas tapi dipenuhi candaan –atau candaan itu yang merupakan omongan pedasnya tanpa disadarinya.

Dan, oh! Empat hari lagi gerhana, dan Chan Yeol dkk belum berada di Korea. Jika dalam 2 hari sebelum gerhana terjadi dan semua tidak kembali seperti semula, mereka harus mengatakan 'kasihan' pada dunia. Karena selama satu abad ke depan, dunia akan seperti neraka karena ulah _Jeoa_. Dan 'kasihan' pada diri mereka sendiri karena sekarat yang akan mereka alami untuk satu abad ke depan.

"Ayo berangkat!" perintah Chan Yeol dan diangguki teman-temannya. Setelah itu mereka kembali berlari ke arah Timur untuk menuju Korea. Dan mereka berharap jika si _Jeoa_ itu belum berulah dan tidak merepotkan mereka.

-o0o-

**TBC **or **END**? OuO

**Balasan Review^^**

**Guest : **iya disini bakal ada KaiHun. Oh, atau HunKai? XD si junma bakal jadi uke X3 mukanya cocok jadi uke di banding seme -..- mwahahaha yang pasti disini LuMin dong~~ Gomawo udah mau review^^

**Imeelia :** perangnya belum ada chingu kekeke sabar sajaaa ini masih tahap-tahap pengenalan kok ^^ ini sudah update chapter 3 XD

**Tea Korean : **isinya ya… terlarang, tidak boleh dibaca hahahaha~ ini syudah /? Lanjut kakak :D

**BunnyPoro : **hehe sepertinya disini bakal mbulet /? yah? Maap maap XD sengaja kok *pluk*

**KaiKaiKai : **wohoho eung tahu film The Convenant kan? Bayangin aja di sini itu merebutkan kekuatan XD tapi yang ngerebutin cuma _orang_ itu dan kawanan _WOLF DOME_ yang sebagai penjaganya (kaya ceritanya Twillight)

**Kopi Luwak : **woaahhh gomawo _ ini syudah lanjut kakak^^ eungg~ gaya bahasa ku nggak terlalu berat kan? Hehehe

**WireMomo : **ini sudah update Chingu :D

Okeh, kali ini saya minta maaf karena ini pasti pendek, sangat! Ga jelas? Iya! Iya kan? Hehe. Saya lagi nggak mood gegara si Junma yang makin ke uke-uke an *what* iya lah coba aja liat foto-foto dia X_X astagaaaa imutnya minta di emut masa *aoks* juga si Ben Ben ft XingXing di Shimshimtapa yang nyanyi lagu Call You Mine aduuhh bikin couple nya susah buat di pertahanin ke KrisTao. Lagipula ada juga momennya si Junma di peluk sama Panda X_X ini maunya gimanaaaaa? *eh* lupakan -_-v

Well, saya ucapin minta maaf lagi karena ini pendek dan makin absurd -..- Soalnya ntar kalo kepanjangan yang ada pada engga nyambung sama cerita^^v mwahahaha XD

Btw, kalo mau lanjut, mind to RnR? ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Dead Town

**Forbidden**

**Chapter Three**

-o0o-

-**Dead Town**-

Langit masih berwarna biru gelap saat Chan Yeol dan kawan-kawannya memasuki perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. _Dead town_. Sepertinya ini awal dari dimana mereka harus mati-matian berjuang menembus ke _mansion O'brieg_.

Kaki-kaki serigala mereka berhenti dengan mulus saat mereka dihadang oleh kumpulan tengkorak hidup. Tengkorak-tengkorak itu membawa pedang dari perak dan aluminum. Seekor serigala berbulu perak kehitaman menoleh ke belakang, menengok tempat awal mereka masuk _Dead town_. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya gerombolan tengkorak yang makin banyak jumlahnya.

Kawanan serigala itu menggeram. Menampakkan taring-taring tajam yang ada di mulut mereka. Tidak ada yang bergerak hingga sang mentari mulai menyinari tengkorak-tengkorak itu. Tapi sesuatu yang _aneh_ terjadi pada tengkorak-tengkorak itu.

SRRESSH.

Sedikit demi sedikit, tengkorak-tengkorak itu mulai ditumbuhi oleh daging-daging berwarna jingga pucat. Tak arang sebagian dari mereka memekik karena sensasi panas dari sinar mantahari. Mata, hidung, dan rambut mulai terlihat sempurna. Mereka…

_Sundalo sa pagitan ng buhay at kamatayan_. Tentara antara hidup dan mati.

Tentara yang asalnya hidup dan mati secara tiba-tiba tapi mereka masih bisa merasakan pergerakan makhluk hidup lainnya. Detak jantung mereka berhenti, tapi nadi mereka masih berdetak. Pembuluh darah mereka tidak bekerja, tapi saraf-saraf mereka berfungsi. Inilah antara hidup dan mati. _Buhay at kamatayan_.

Jong In; serigala yang berbulu _dork blue_, langsung menerjang salah satu tengkorak yang masih dalam proses pembentukan tubuhnya. Menerjangnya dengan kemampuan _teleport_ miliknya. Tapi…

SRING - DRAKKKK.

"UUUGHH." Jong In mendesis sakit. Saat ia melaju ke arah salah satu tengkorak di arah 8 di depannya, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menyala lalu menelak tubuhnya mentah-mentah. Jong In sekarang dalam mode manusia, dahinya berdarah karena telakan dadakan tadi. Ujung telunjuk kanannya mencolek sedikit darah yang ada pada dahinya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jong In?!" pekik Lu Han; yang berbulu merah _maroon_, dari belakang. Jong In hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapannya. Dengan kasar ia menghilangkan darah-darah yang ada di dahinya dengan pungung tangan kanannya. Sedikit meringis karena gesekan antara luka dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"_Hyung_! Yang mereka gunakan tadi apa?!" teriak Jong In dari depan. Dan –oh! Jong In baru sadar kalau ada dinding batu raksasa. Matanya membulat tidak sempurna tatkala matanya melihat dinding itu runtuh dengan sendirinya. Apa-apaan itu?

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya. Tentara tengkorak itu kini sudah –hampir– sepenuhnya seperti manusia. Namun kulitnya banyak yang cacat, kuku-kuku mereka ada yang tak lengkap, atau telinga yang hanya satu. Parahnya lagi mereka tanpa pakaian. Oh bodoh. Tentu saja tidak, mereka dari awal hanya seonggok tengkorak tanpa pakaian.

KRAKK KRAKK.

Kini tengkorak-tengkorak itu sepenuhnya siap. Sebagian dari mereka sudah membawa pedang-pedang yang berada di tangan kanan dan kiri mereka. _Sword's Soldier_. _Like an Ninja_. Pandangan mereka luruh ke arah kumpulan-kumpulan serigala yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka itu. Menggeram rendah.

Mereka belum mendapat perintah dari _sana_.

Chan Yeol sudah memasang kuda-kuda dengan _mode Wolf_nya. Sekawannya yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pengecualian untuk Jong In – yang kini sudah berada dalam lingkaran kelompoknya – masih memeganggi dahinya yang berlumuran darah. Tangan kanannya menumpu pada Lu Han yang sudah pada posisinya.

"Bisakah kita menyerang?," bisik Joon Myeon pada Chan Yeol yang juga menggeram rendah. Menampikkan gigi dan taring _mode _serigalanya yang – pasti – sangat tajam. "Tunggu. Jong In, di mana jalan keluar dari sini?" Jong In memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia menerawang ke segala arah. Percuma ia berteleportasi jika dinding-dinding seperti itu terus bermunculan menghantam mentah tubuhnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Ia sedikit meremat bulu-bulu marun Lu Han. Menyuruhnya untuk memberi tahu Chan Yeol lewat telepati miliknya.

'_Di belakang, arah 7._' Jelas Lu Han. Ia tidak hanya mengirimkannya pada Chan Yeol – tapi ke semua sekawannya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, lalu mengangguk. _Semoga ini mudah__batin mereka bersamaan.

DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK.

Sekawanan serigala itu maju berlari dengan cepat – Kai pun sudah merubah _mode_ nya. Mereka menembus hamparan tengkorak yang hampir memenuhi _Dead Town_. "Sekarang, Jong Dae! Cepat lakukan!" teriak Joon Myeon.

Dengan cepat, Jong Dae melompat tinggi-tinggi lalu memutar tubuh serigala nya hingga seperti angin, dan menukik tajam ke bawah hingga menembus tanah, memutar ke belakang. Ke tempat awal mereka berdiri, lalu memutari _Dead Town_ itu secara menyeluruh. Sekawannya yang lain mencoba menghadang pasukan tengkorak itu agar tidak mengikuti Jong Dae.

Jong In – dan semuanya – merubah _mode_ nya kembali. Pasukan-pasukan itu menyerangnya secara ramai. Dengan cekatan, tangan kanannya meninju dada pasukan yang paling depan. Ketika tangannya baru menyentuh dada pasukan itu, tangannya terlebih dulu tertelak oleh dinding batu yang menelak tubuhnya di awal tadi. _Shit_.

"Sialan!" pekik Jong In kesal.

"Joon Myeon! Min Seok! basahi semua pasukan ini dengan air!" teriak Lu Han. Yang masih bersusah payah menahan jumlah pasukan yang kian banyak dengan telekinesis nya. Konsentrasinya sedikit buyar saat ia berteriak tadi. Joon Myeon menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak bisa, _hyung_!".

"Kenapa lagi?! argh!" Lu Han memekik. Salah satu pedang pasukan itu berhasil menggores lengannya, pasukan yang berhasil menggores lengannya itu menyeringai. Pendengarannya mendengar Joon Myeon berteriak, "Kalau aku dan Min Seok-_hyung_ memaksa – Argh!" Joon Myeon memekik karena punggungnya terkena pedang. _Pasukan sialan_!_batin Joon Myeon. Dengan kesal ia menendang pasukan itu. Dan kekesalannya bertambah saat tendangannya itu malah mengenai dinding batu yang tiba-tiba menjalar dengan cepat di sekitar dada pasukan itu.

"Cepat lanjutkan!" teriak Lu Han sekali lagi. Tidak memperdulikan Joon Myeon yang masih meringis.

"Jong Dae masih di bawah! Aku tidak bisa menarik air secara besar-besaran! Jika tidak, dia akan ikut terangkat!" Lu Han mengerti sekarang. Kedua tangannya masih mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menahan pasukan-pasukan itu. _sial!__geramnya dalam hati.

BRAK. BRAK. KRAKK. – BRUK.

Satu pasukan tumbang di tangan Chan Yeol. Mata si _Ojum _mengalirkan rasa membunuh yang tinggi. Ia membentuk sebuah seringai yang mematikan. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan ke belakang dengan menghindari pasukan-pasukan itu. Tapi tujuannya bukan untuk menghindar, melainkan ia mencoba menyamakan posisinya di samping Lu Han.

Tangan besarnya sedikit menyentuh pundak si pemuda berambut marun tersebut. Lu Han menatap Chan Yeol. Matanya mengisyaratkan, '_Apa kau yakin?_', dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Chan Yeol.

'_Serang mereka sebelum 5 detik berlangsung. Patahkan kepala mereka._' Lu Han meringis saat tangan Min Seok tiba-tiba mencubitnya – keras. "Kau yakin hanya 5 detik? HEY JONG DAE! CEPAT SEDIKIT." Alih-alih menunggu jawaban, Min Seok meneriaki Jong Dae yang masih berada di bawah.

"SEBENTAR LAGI, _HYUNG_!" dan Jong Dae menanggapi teriakan Min Seok.

Di sebelah Barat, Jong In sudah menuruti perintah Lu Han yang berawal dari Chan Yeol untuk mematahkan kepala mereka sebelum 5 detik. Dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat, Jong In mematahkan kepala-kepala mereka dengan aura gelap yang terpancar dari semua sela pori-porinya. Mengerikan.

BRAKK. KRAKK. –BRUK.

"Rasakan itu! Makhluk sialan!" maki Jong In. Bisa ia lihat kalau tengkorak-tengkorak yang ia patahkan kepalanya, kini mulai menghilang seperti debu. Menjauh terbawa angin.

Joon Myeon sedikit memekik pelan. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyadari kalau ia tersengat listrik yang di aliri oleh Jong Dae. "Semuanya! Menyingkir dari _blackhole_! Jong Dae sudah selesai membuatnya!" teriak Joon Myeon yang disusul menjauhnya semua anggota _Wolf Dome _ke area yang tidak tersentuh oleh _blackhole_.

"SEKARANG!" Chan Yeol berteriak sebelum para pasukan itu keluar dari _blackhole_ dan..

BUM. BUM. BUM. BROKK.

Sebuah lingkaran besar yang hampir melingkupi wilayah _Dead Town_ terbentuk tiba-tiba. Pasukan-pasukan itu jatuh secara bersamaan. Ada beberapa yang berpegangan di pinggir lingkaran itu, dan Jong Dae dengan sisa tenaganya, mulai mengaliri pinggiran-pinggiran itu dengan elemen listrik-nya.

BLZZT. BZZZZLT. BRUUUUK.

Mereka semua – terutama Jong Dae – terengah-engah. Jong In mengumpat si _Jeoa_ karena kali ini dia menemukan kelompok dengan kekuatan-kekuatan yang hampir sama menandinginya dengan kelompoknya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat. –" Chan Yeol memotong ucapannya, lalu dengan kasar ia merobek sisa bajunya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Wo-ah, Chan Yeol-ah. Kau seorang ––– _phoenix_?" tanya Lu Han takjub saat ia melihat punggung Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol tidak merespon. "Firasatku bilang, kalau pemimpin kelompok kali ini berelemen Cahaya. Tapi, kita akan benar-benar mengetahuinya saat pertemuan kedua dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh milik _Jeoa_. Dan teliti elemen mereka. Kekuatan utama pemimpin selalu akan ada di setiap makhluk-makhluk aneh itu." jelas Chan Yeol.

Sedangkan sekawannya yang lain manggut-manggut paham. "Ayo berangkat!"

-o0o-

"_Hyung! _Kenapa kau berganti _colour-style_ rambutmu lagi? Jelas-jelas bagus ungu-kemerahan yang kemarin." Se Hun merenggut saat mengetahui bahwa Baek Hyun mengganti warna dan model rambutnya. "Diamlah! Ini suruhan 'orang' itu. Lagipula, 'ia' menerka-nerka kalau kelompok _Wolf _itu sudah melewati _Dead Town_."

"Dan lagi, 'ia' juga bilang, kalau kita berhasil melumpuhkan kelompok itu. Kita akan mendapat keuntungan ganda, selain tubuh kita akan kekal tentu saja." Tambah Baek Hyun. Sekawannya ternganga. "_Jinjjayo_?" timpal Kyung Soo.

"Kata'nya', kita bisa mendapatkan mereka. Entah sebagai apa. Itu terserah kita."

"Apa kau tahu kelompok itu seperti apa?" tanya Kris. Ah, Baek Hyun menggeleng lesu. "Aku sudah berusaha membujuk'nya' untuk memberitahuku wajah-wajah _Wolf _itu seperti apa. Tapi 'dia' tidak memperbolehkan."

"_Ya! Dengarkan! Wolf Dome sudah melewati Dead Town kurang dari 4 jam! Kau! Baek Hyun! Segera ke ruang monitor mansion O'brieg. Di sana sudah ada seorang pelayan wanita. Dan dia yang akan mengatur monitor-monitor itu. Kau hanya perlu untuk mengintruksikan persiapan perangmu! Arraseo?_

"_Pastikan kalian menang! Kalian tahu kan itu menguntungkan kalian? Hahaha! Jadi, kalian yang kalah, kalian yang menderita. Khukhukhu~_"

-o0o-

**TBC **or **END**? OuO

Btw, kalo mau lanjut, mind to RnR? :)


End file.
